


无疾之梦

by VulpesFerrilata



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesFerrilata/pseuds/VulpesFerrilata
Summary: 单纯PWP……大概是诸神黄昏之后，“不给我一个抱抱吗？”……





	无疾之梦

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么突然下海开车，因为看完复联3憋得我差点吐血……  
> 然后国内还没上映，只能和WiFi讨论我吐血的心情，就更加吐血。  
> 真狠啊……复联3真狠……

“不给我一个拥抱吗，兄弟。”  
洛基说。  
然后他看见托尔露出了笑容，那是一个该死却又真诚的笑容。在更久之前，在他的兄弟脑袋里塞满美酒和斗殴冲动的时候，这种笑容更加常见。没心没肺，并且愚蠢之极。  
接下来，他的兄弟真的大步走上前，给了黑发的阿斯加德人一个用力的拥抱。

洛基因为他的举动而震惊。在上一次他们如此近距离接触的时候，托尔正试图通过“Get help”的荒谬游戏把洛基整个人丢出去。他对托尔总有一种对立意识，这种心理状态可以追溯到更久以前，甚至比他发现自己的身份更早。  
而他的兄弟会哈哈大笑着拍拍他的肩膀，装作一切都相当正常。

最初，洛基试图从这令人尴尬的怀抱里挣脱出来。他感到一点洋洋得意和轻微的恼怒。得意于他那傻得冒泡的兄弟依旧毫无戒心，同时却又因为这恶作剧一样的话语同样困住了自己而烦躁。  
托尔的胡茬扎得他颈部刺痒，令他忍不住伸手去推动对方。  
然而这个拥抱非常牢固。

洛基闻起来有点不安，托尔想。当他抱着他的时候，这种不安的情绪渗进空气里，像是一条蓄势待发却不知道攻击哪里的毒蛇。他的兄弟说了太多的谎话，必要的时候甚至连自身都加以欺骗。  
托尔忍不住亲了亲对方的脖颈，在他们更小的时候，他并不像现在这样具备体察洛基一举一动的观察力。当他来到地球，他同洛基之间的距离变得遥远，但他对自己兄弟的了解却得以加深。  
比如洛基在什么时候具有攻击性，又在什么时候会充满惊慌、心生畏惧。  
眼下的谎言之神就处于不安的边缘，而托尔想抚平他的不安。

当亲吻转而落到嘴唇上的时候，洛基变得僵硬。黑发的阿斯加德人甚至忘记了变出小刀、给他脑袋进水的兄长来一刀。  
然后，他逐渐地卸下了那些充满防备的力气，像是用光了对抗意识和无用的思考，伸出手臂回抱住托尔。他们仿佛两个失去了故乡的人，但托尔和他不同，托尔被责任牢固地捆绑在原地——他的兄弟需要思考，需要强健坚韧，需要毫不气馁，需要足够开怀大笑的勇气，需要带领同样失去故乡的阿斯加德人走下去。  
他分不清这种情感是憎恨还是怜悯。而他的兄弟在亲吻他的时候显得如此小心，那摩挲着他后颈的指尖和撬开他口腔的舌头，都过于柔软和温情。  
他们都需要整理——或是发泄一下那些杂乱堆积的情绪。

当亲吻升温，谎言之神的腿站得不再像之前那样稳，他呼吸急促得好像忘记了怎么喘气。他感受到自己的面部在升温，那种他连着说一百句谎言都不会带来的热度。  
托尔放开自己的兄弟，盯着他看了一会，然后再度拉起他，走得踉踉跄跄。以至于洛基甚至开始担心，对方会因为少了一只眼睛测距不准的缘故，一头撞在门框上。

然后对方把他按在床上继续吻他，一只手拉下他的裤子，抚弄他的性器官。这更像是一种贴近暴力的方式，强行唤醒那些从未浮现在表面的欲望，如同照射进水底中的光线，或者是扎根在生命中的植物，从黑暗中醒来，开始生长盘旋舒展枝叶。  
他的兄弟在他耳边胡说八道，那些语言带着奇异的生命力，融化进他的身体。

就像托尔曾经将他恶作剧变成的蛇捧在手里一样，这热量令他颤抖、令他双腿发软。  
他想跳起来逃走，但稀薄得可怜的自尊心不允许他这样做。  
又或许他的兄弟在地球学会了如何使用狡猾，用花言巧语来安慰他、抓住他。

托尔半跪着替他口交，这令洛基感到尴尬，和突如其来的尴尬同样明显的是强烈的刺激，他很少触摸自己。托尔的舌头缠绕着他的阴茎，口腔和喉部肌肉强有力地收缩。洛基试图抬腿踹向他的兄弟，但对方牢固地抓住他的脚踝向外分开，稍微抬起头看着他，蓝色的眼睛里有湿漉漉的笑意。  
洛基重新倒回床上。他的背脊微微弓起，双腿无意识地缠在对方身上。托尔被剪短的金色头发擦过他的大腿根部，令他颤抖。他就像一条毒蛇，因为靠近高温而试图舒展身体。这感觉让洛基陷入自我厌恶。  
他在托尔的嘴里射精，他的兄弟就像放纵他以往的那些胡闹一样，任由他毫无章法地顶进喉咙里，柔软的舌头包裹住他，吮吸他爱抚他，让他尖叫和踢打。然后当他在急促的呼吸中颤抖着自我平复，托尔的手指进入他，撑开他，令他感受到混杂着欲望的疼痛。  
这种疼痛并非伤害，只是单纯地令人心生恐惧。和被迫接受未知事物同样的恐惧，抗拒和厌恶更像是本能，疼痛令他那半死不活的生命力被唤醒，挣扎着、渴求着、近乎绝望地畏惧着，在他想逃走时被对方拉住，再一次毫无保留地被整个摊开。

恐慌感在他身后永不停息地追逐。  
每个人的成长过程中都会经历一段非常难捱的阶段，曾经这种恐惧源于他同托尔的竞争，之后变成了他那讳莫如深的身世，而现在，阿斯加德成为了这宇宙间的亡灵。  
无论他的兄弟如何强调人民所在之处即为阿斯加德，但缺失感横亘在他们之间，彼此心照不宣。  
他可以说一万句谎言，但没有一句会成真。  
他所期望的永远不会实现，他所爱的也永不复还。

托尔的动作没有想象中那样具有侵略性，亲吻对方的大腿内侧，给予他足够多的爱意，像是用实际行动安抚他——那舌头甚至比他的体温更热。在以往的战斗里，洛基那愚蠢的兄弟喜欢闹个天翻地覆，肆意妄为地将周围的一切都卷进去。托尔是雷电，是风暴，没有绳索能够困住他，就像将一头野蛮的兽困在铁笼中。  
热烈，强壮，危险。  
令人感到迷恋，就像迷恋任何一种无法得到的事物那样。  
对方正强硬却小心地用手指打开他，碾碎他表面那些从容的假象，然后紧紧地将他压在床上，阻止他逃走。

洛基看起来对托尔的贴近感到犹豫和抗拒，有那么一瞬间他的手伸向枕头下面，托尔不免怀疑他的弟弟可能想在床上捅自己一刀。然而下一秒，黑发的阿斯加德人便放松下来，他把手从枕头底下缩了回，手指无意义地握紧又张开，像是想说什么却在最后关头闭上了嘴。  
这放弃抵抗的行为令托尔感到意外，更令他意外的是，他那喋喋不休从不停止说话的兄弟可以长时间地保持安静，好像这安静本身就是一种无声的反抗。

但这并非某种抗争。  
他们就像两个跌跌撞撞走在黑暗中的人，就像这宇宙的遗孤，他不再试图像拴住一个不听话的孩子那样将自己的弟弟牢固地捆在身边。所以他小心翼翼地抚摸洛基的后颈，低下头去亲吻他的兄弟，亲吻对方的眼睛。洛基的手指陷进托尔的手臂肌肉间，无所不能的谎言之神在发抖。  
但颤抖很快便停止了，他试着换上假笑看着对方——这表情令托尔皱眉，直起身体。  
“如果你不喜欢，我们可以停——”

“你这个傻瓜。”洛基说，将他的兄弟重新推回床上。  
托尔有一些习惯性的小动作，他会无意识地抚摸洛基的后颈，他的兄弟比他更为瘦削苍白，闻起来就像一条潮湿的蛇，带着些性、青草、岩石，以及同海拉战斗后灰头土脸却又洋洋自得的味道。  
而现在，黑发的阿斯加德人懒散地笑着，跨坐在对方身上。  
无论洛基刺伤他多少次，他都难以放弃爱他，托尔想。他很喜欢蛇，哪怕它们嘶嘶作响露出尖牙，他依然想要亲吻它们。

“进来。”绿色眼睛的蛇说，以一种故作镇定的表情命令他的兄弟。  
洛基以为自己伪装得很好，但他在真正害怕或犹豫不决时会变得寡言少语、睁大眼睛看着对方。  
他对于性抱着抗拒态度的原因之一，因为性总是需要彻底的接触，把你的私人领域撬开一角。它需要触碰、插入和交换，需要那些令人生厌的互动和反馈。他的反应让托尔笑出来，因为顾虑到自己兄弟的面子问题，托尔从鼻腔中发出轻轻的哼笑，声音非常柔软，但足够让洛基感受到羞耻，好像这笑声羽毛般拂过他的心脏，这种居高临下的姿势并未能给他的自尊心添砖加瓦。对方的性器贴在他的腿根处，毫不掩饰，烫得他有些惊恐。  
然后托尔拉住他的手，引导他，让他缓慢坐下来、进入他。

难以取悦的蛇仰起头，他的瞳孔轻微放大，双腿轻微打颤，膝盖抵在床上，仿佛难以支撑腰部的重量。细微的声音从他的喉咙深处发出来，不知道在说些什么。  
托尔想告诉他不要勉强，却发现他的兄弟眼眶发红，那令人分心的红晕在沿着耳朵尖一直红到耳根。

于是托尔用手掐住对方的腰。当洛基绷紧身体的时候，他的脊椎骨骨节便会随着动作在皮肤表面浮现出痕迹，只要加以抚摸便能感受到。这具身体就像某种迷人的生物，瘦削却结实，在昏暗的光线下更加苍白。洛基的体温比起他来显得偏低，因为被他紧紧攥住而颤抖，表情显出一些苦闷。仿佛在进行自我斗争，又仿佛正对抗着妥协的冲动。  
雷神认为他的兄弟可能是这世间矛盾事物的集合体，没有人能比洛基更复杂、更善于自我欺骗。恶作剧之神是个圆滑的阴谋家，从不让自己吃亏，因此在一些非必要性的场合会用他夸张的演技来夸大伤口和疼痛；但是另一些时候，他却面带微笑拒绝向托尔展示他的痛苦。

托尔抓住他的手，阻止洛基自己触碰自己。一瞬间谎言之神的眼神看起来恼火，含着泪水瞪他。对方试图挣扎，但托尔的手指坚定有力，牢牢地圈紧他。  
这种伪装显得多余，托尔固执地剥开它。很多时候他怀疑洛基是否像真正的兄弟那样爱自己，甚至当他提着苏尔特尔的头冠赶回阿斯加德时，这种愤怒和疑虑都充斥满他的内心。然后突然之间，这一切变得不再重要。  
他相信对方也明白这一点。  
芙瑞嘉逝去，奥丁消失，海拉和阿斯加德一同毁灭。他不知道他的兄弟是否对这些心存恐惧，但洛基是他见过的最爱哭的阿斯加德男性。在彩虹桥上对方冲他大喊大叫时眼中充满了泪水，他不明白为什么发起责难的人会先一步过于容易地掉眼泪，那双绿色眼睛带着狂怒和伤心，甚至有点歇斯底里。  
他不喜欢看见自己的兄弟哭，一点都不喜欢。因为洛基看起来难过极了。所以他安慰他，告诉对方他爱他，就像血脉相连那样牢固，甚至比那更多。他原谅他所有的过错，包括那些可以遗忘的和不可以遗忘的，并且在此之后这爱意也不会停止。

最终，善于述说谎言的邪神半妥协了。  
他顺服地低下身，因为那些缪不可及的胡话而头晕脑胀，伏倒在他兄弟的胸口，任由对方的一只手攥紧他的腰部，强有力地撞进他的身体。黑发的阿斯加德人仍在试图压抑声音，直到托尔的另一只手抚摸上他的阴茎，令他发出低低的啜泣，令他重新勃起。他被困在钢铁般强健的手臂间，无处可逃，让托尔插入他。那只抚慰他的手粗糙而温暖，像是整个包裹住他一般握住他的性器，在稍微用上一些力气挤压时会逼迫他发出微弱的尖叫。  
托尔的气息使洛基头晕目眩。他的兄弟就像一团火焰，以燃烧了整个阿斯加德的热量烧灼着他，甚至连紧贴着他的胸膛、以及压在他颈侧的嘴唇也一并滚烫。有时洛基会带有轻微的嫌恶，仿佛性是什么不洁且愚昧的事物，但现在托尔连同他的那些古怪念头都烧了个精光。

托尔亲吻对方的颈项和下颌，亲吻那因为汗水而湿漉漉地贴在肩膀处的头发。眼下的洛基不太具有侵略感——雷神那无可救药的兄弟难得一见的温顺，闻起来像一只幼猫，惊慌失措。托尔很少做一些过分的事情，起码在他跑去一堆冰霜巨人里大闹一通之后，他就不再做那些令周围的人为难的事情了，但现在他认为他可以对洛基稍微过分一点。  
咬住对方的喉结，在那近乎不健康的白皙皮肤上留下红色的牙印，洛基的手臂环抱住他的脖颈，轻声呻吟，仍不放弃最后的挣扎，而这种徒劳无力的举动会使他显得尤为可爱。托尔问他想用什么方式射精，洛基爆发出一大串夹着诅咒的混乱咒骂。  
他那舌头涂着蜜糖与毒药的弟弟，在述说谎言的时候可以面不改色，每一个词语都充满表演般的优雅感，但是当托尔贴着对方的耳廓悄声低语一些略显下流的词语时，可怜的恶作剧之神却迅速地涨红了脸，那颜色就像悬铃花或者蜀葵一样迅速炸开来，甚至沿着苍白的脖颈向下蔓延，甜蜜又扰人。

托尔忍不住把他整个人掀下来、翻过身去，从背后操他。  
洛基颤抖着哭泣，他的声音刚刚压抑得有点狠以至于显得轻微沙哑，托尔的气味，托尔的声音，托尔的温度都像是某种难以驱除的诅咒，让他眼眶发热，四肢打颤，手肘几乎无法撑住床面。他同以前一样痛恨他的兄弟。  
下一秒，托尔的嘴唇贴着他的后颈，胡茬摩擦着他的皮肤，温柔地安慰他，告诉他不用害怕。  
性事的味道湿淋淋的，带着咸涩和靡乱，他感觉到前液顺着自己的阴茎和托尔的手指向下流淌。他像一条蛇那样蜷缩在托尔的怀抱里，听着他那傻乎乎的兄弟的那些胡言乱语，从他小时候那些令他蒙羞的糟糕记忆，到一些令人头晕眼花的擦边球情话。曾经当托尔和阿斯加德的女性调情时，他觉得那些从对方嘴里说出来的情话愚蠢至极，但眼下那些话像是强行攀爬进他布满伪装谎言的内心，以一种爆炸般的姿态发芽开花，涂满一整个心脏。  
托尔的手指抚摸着他背脊、他的发梢、沿着他的脊椎一点点按着摸索，让他低声地呜咽尖叫。

他以为托尔会更加有控制欲，他的兄弟总是不管不顾行事粗暴，或许对方还要精力旺盛地再折腾他一会。  
但是托尔没有。  
他的兄弟轻柔地抚弄他，性变得温存而舒适。托尔并未试图掰过洛基的头亲吻他，这种姿势过于困难。洛基全身都在发抖，他的额头抵着床，使不上力气。热气让他湿哒哒的，像是冰凉的蛇变得温暖，被托尔整个包在怀里。  
他在托尔的手中射精，绞紧他兄弟埋在自己身体中的阴茎，语无伦次地亲吻对方抬起他下颌的手指，舌头划过对方指间粗糙而细小的伤痕。托尔本可以将他逼得更狠一些，但他的兄弟学会了小心翼翼，学会了不去强迫他。

托尔抽出自己的分身，把精液射在洛基的双腿间。然后金发的阿斯加德人抱着他亲吻，手指从他的黑发中滑过，擦去潮湿的眼泪。  
对方发出了一闪即逝的咕哝声。  
他们的双腿缠在一起，通常情况下这种毫无距离的接触令人厌恶，但热度褪下后的冰冷空气并不那么舒适。那些无时不刻追逐于身后的恐惧感提醒洛基，房间的温度比想象中来得要低。阿斯加德毁灭了，他的，托尔的故乡消失在了这个宇宙间。

然而托尔看着他微笑。  
他的兄弟被他气得大喊大叫的日子一去不复返，现在更多的时候托尔只是看着他笑。有些情况下，这笑容中带着点看透他小把戏的得意，而眼下对方的笑容里除了温暖，什么都没有。

“海姆达尔在等你。”洛基说，他一动也不想动，放弃了从对方手臂间溜走的想法。托尔依然面带微笑、用仅剩的那只蓝色眼睛注视着他。曾经，当他被这样注视的时候，他感觉自己像一只走投无路的困兽，奄奄一息，充满无处发泄的愤怒、自卑和傲慢。  
微弱的光线停留在托尔的金发上，那些过短的发茬显得硬且扎手，他从自己兄弟的眼睛里看见了一整个世界。这令他内心紧缩，冰冷而又灼热，如同某种盘踞在精神领域的痛觉，一根细小的毒刺插在他的思想中，甚至想要说一些不合时宜的话毁掉这平静的气氛。

“他可以再等一会。”托尔笑了，把洛基塞进自己的怀里，眨了眨眼睛。谎言之神想起，当托尔的另一只眼睛还完好无损时，他经常大笑着冲别人眨眨右眼，这个略带炫耀意味的轻浮动作会令所有的阿斯加德女性坠入爱河。或许还包括部分地球人。  
他轻视那些傻瓜，同时也轻视自己。

“我讨厌你这个样子。”洛基说，他在假笑：“或许一辈子你都改不了这个傻乎乎的表情，像一只爱炫耀的雌性黑斑羚。”  
“你以后会爱上它，”托尔再一次眨了他的眼睛，“你不能阻止我微笑，我的爱。况且我笑起来的时候是最性感的时候，哪怕死的时候我都会保持大笑，然后让死亡滚远一点。”

“这就是为什么我会活得比你长——我会站在一边，看你因为那些过于傻瓜的念头而弄丢自己的性命，你是一个全然不顾后果、不考虑输赢可能性的蠢货。”恶作剧之神带着他那虚情假意的笑容：“然后我会以此向所有人嘲笑你的自大。”  
他不担心刻薄的语言会惹恼对方，仿佛此刻哪怕他给托尔一刀，对方都会微笑着拥抱他、原谅他。  
“你会的，我亲爱的兄弟。你比任何人都懂得如何让自己活得更久、更舒适，对此我毫不怀疑。”当洛基的手指触碰到那黑色的眼罩，托尔的呼吸随着说话声拂过他的掌心。他感受到托尔依旧在微笑，温柔并且温暖。  
“并且我比任何人都希望死亡之神远离你的灵魂，如果有什么人想要带走你，我会穿过众神的英灵殿、穿过充满亡者的死亡之地、穿过整个宇宙找到你。”

“现在我们怎么办。”洛基沉默了一会。他本可以说更多浮于表面的，更多恶毒的、无关痛痒的话。但这一刻，他想听托尔说些什么。  
哪怕他的兄弟说出来的总是一些不着边际的蠢话。

“会好的。”托尔说，他看起来同样疲惫，但是充满快乐。洛基以为他的兄弟会亲吻他，然而托尔没有。托尔只是用手指沿着对方苍白的脖颈缓慢划过，最终停留在洛基的胸口，将整个手掌都贴上去。有些粗糙的掌心贴着另一个阿斯加德人冰凉的皮肤，像是贴着一条颤抖的、湿漉漉的蛇。  
“一切都会好的，”托尔再一次轻声重复：“我们决定一个新的目的地，然后带领着阿斯加德的人民重建家园。我们会找到一个更好的地方，有温暖的阳光、富饶的土地。”

“其他人或许不会同意你的想法。在大部分阿斯加德人眼中，我可不是什么……”  
“你救了他们，今天。你和我一样勇敢。”那令人恼火的蓝色眼睛中依然带着笑意，打断了他：“你是我的兄弟。”  
“我们会重建自己的家园，你和我，我们一起。”

洛基沉默着靠近他的兄弟。他还有一些没有告诉对方的秘密，比如宇宙魔方，比如一些托尔不会喜欢的小想法。  
但一切可以等。恶作剧之神总是满口谎言，用以刺伤托尔和他自己。或许直到死亡来临，他也不会说出一句真话。他怀疑自己比这世界上的任何一个人都更爱他的兄弟，更甚他爱奥丁和芙瑞嘉，他爱托尔就像爱这宇宙间唯一的真神，所有的愤怒和悲伤都因他而起，这爱意带着倒刺和毒药，就像遍布苦难的荆棘丛，就像春季照射进冰封河面的第一缕阳光。

现在他们都是这个宇宙的遗孤了。  
洛基想。但这一次，这个想法没有令人感到以往那种不断追逐着他的恐惧。当托尔低头亲他的时候，细碎的胡茬扎得他轻微发痒，如同阿斯加德山间的风、或者是透过树叶的太阳一样的温暖微痒，那是很久以前残留的记忆。或许性是一种过于隐私的事情，让人放松警惕、压抑下本能的戒备。  
这种感觉非常安全。爱是虚假的，充满谎言，甚至比洛基至今为止所说的谎言更多，他害怕它，厌恶它，却又依赖它。当他回应来自兄弟的亲吻，他听见自己的心跳，就像他蜷缩在奥丁身边或者是芙瑞嘉怀中时那样，不安，快乐，应该早已被他遗忘。但他就是会想起这些。  
在那之后，托尔会微笑着拥抱他。

“一切都会好起来。”心底重复了一遍这句由他那愚蠢的兄弟所说的话，好像它是什么隐秘而宝贵的魔法，是所有咒语中最灵验的一条。而现在洛基对自己使用这个咒语，无所不能的谎言之神说服自己相信它。  
他躺在托尔的手臂间，感受到短暂而虚无的安全感。  
“一切都会好的。我向你保证，我的兄弟。”  
他轻声说，然后微笑了起来。

 

\----END----


End file.
